helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichioka Reina
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Tokyo, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2012-Present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei }} Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) is a member of Hello! Project as a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ concert. Biography Early Life Ichioka Reina was born on February 25, 1999 in Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has an older sister named Ichioka Anna. During her middle school years, Ichioka participated in her school's acting club. She also began to take singing and dancing lessons during that time. In 2011, she participated in the EXILE audition. Prior to auditioning for Suppin Utahime, she was a model under JS Girl. 2012 She auditioned for Morning Musume's 11th generation, but was not chosen to enter the group. On November 20, it was announced that six girls would be joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, and on December 9. She was officially introduced at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ alongside Kanazawa Tomoko, Kaga Kaede, Wada Sakurako, Kishimoto Yumeno and Makino Maria."新メンバー6人もお披露目。ハロプロ研修生、フレッシュなステージを披露" (in Japanese). DeView by Oricon. 2010.12.10. 2013 In January, Ichioka Reina began her activities as an Hello Pro Kenshuusei by participating in the Hello! Project 2013 Winter Tour, ~Viva!~ and ~Bravo!~ concerts. She appeared in C-ute's stage play Sakura no Hanataba alongside Nomura Minami which ran from March 14th to March 24th. On March 6th, there was a Fanclub event held for Ichioka and Makino Maria. From April 4, to April 9th, Ichioka participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Nega''i. On May 5th, she participated in Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ and sang Samui ne.. On May 19, she participated in the Hello! Project Yaon Premium Live ~Soto Fest~ event. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ichioka Reina (一岡怜奈) *'Nicknames: Icchan (いっちゃん), Icchii *'''Birthdate: *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 152.6cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2012-11-20: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2012–Present) |-|Q&A= *'Favorite Food:' Mozuku, Strawberries, Nattou *'Favorite Color:' Light Blue *'Weak Point:' Math *'Favorite School lunch item:' Cheese gratin *'Favorite Animal:' Polar Bears *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Chou HAPPY SONG", Loving you so much", "Brainstorming" *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Suzuki Kanon, Tamura Meimi Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Morning Musume *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as opening act) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Theater *2013 Sakura no Hanataba (さくらの花束) as Shiina Yuuko (椎名裕子) *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai" Internet *2013.07.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Television *2013.10.05~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure Trivia *She was a finalist in the Morning Musume 11th Generation audition. Her number in the audition was #61. *She has said she had little confident in acting, so she wanted to become an Idol instead. *Her favorite clothing brand is RONI. *She wants to try singing "Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals are her generation-mates, but also Sasaki Rikako and Murota Mizuki. She sees how they've all improved and how far they're going and it makes her want to go even further, as well. *She still has a lot of things to work on and needs to learn how to be able to do them, so she hopes to debut in a year or so. *Tsunku's comments: "'' Let's go further with your dancing. But you do have some sensuality in your expressions. Don't give up halfway through, let's follow through decisively until the end. You're developing rapidly in that regard, so work on your dancing first, and then your singing. '' " See Also *Ichioka Reina Gallery References Notes # Said during the Hello Pro Kenshuusei corner at the November 16 afternoon show of Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~. Sources External links *JS Profile *Announcement *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2013) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Members from Tokyo Category:2012 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:February Births Category:1999 births Category:Pisces Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Concerts In